Everlasting
by dawnofnight15
Summary: Bella was left by Edward. But when Alec Volturi comes to take her back to Volterra as a new guard and his mate she learns to love again.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This is my first Bella and Alec story. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I wish I did, so that I could write more books, professionally for each character. PLEASE COMMENT! Thank you. Also, in Bella's first P.O.V what they say is from the movie, New Moon.**

_Preface: _

_ I thought I would die. That all I knew to be, would end because of his departure. That my soul would be worthless now that I didn't have someone to take it. To trade it for love, and family, and eternal life. My expectations for my ending were so far from the actual end. But that was the thing about expectations, they could be proven wrong._

Bella's P.O.V

Today the Cullens weren't here. The day that I thought would center around redemption, the day after my birthday. I sat with Eric, Jessica, Mike, and Lauren, much to their benefit. They could hardly believe that the Cullen pet would be back in their inner circle. Let me tell you, so was I. My classes weren't the same without him there, to hold my hand, to whisper into my ear, to tell me how much he loved me and astound me with his quick witted smart humor.

The whole day I felt a emptiness in the pit of my stomach and a nasty bile sting my throat. Like when you knew something bad was going to happen in a old scary movie and you had to wait till the killer finally hacked the poor defenseless girl to pieces. Yeah, that was how I was feeling.

I drove back home in the truck. I didn't use the car stereo, it felt like I was betraying the old dinosaur by using it. I loved that Emmet cared enough to get me something, but I just couldn't do it. Instead I quietly hummed a Thom Yorke song that I had heard while Alice did my makeup for the party last night.

When I got to the house I spotted Edward standing in my front yard staring deeply at the ground. I sighed in relief, it was odd that they would be gone on a day that was cloudy. I slammed the rusty door to my truck closed, stuffed my hands into my overstuffed, parka like jacket, and walked over to him.

I tried giving him a small smile but he didn't smile back. My face deflated, I felt like sighing but didn't want to sound desperate. " Hey." I said quietly. He avoided eye contact, and I gulped. He turned his head towards the forest and spoke quietly, " Come and take a walk with me." He said. Now finally looking at me. He began walking, probably knowing I would follow. I stood there for a moment, considering what this could mean. It felt a bit like dejauvu, remembering how it was me who had him following me to the woods to talk. _Whatever it is has to be important,_ I finally concluded, and began walking behind him at the slow pace.

We walked until we stopped in a small open patch of dirt, encircled by trees. Edward turned slightly and glared at the ground, as if battling with himself about saying what he was going to say. He turned towards me, " We have to leave Forks." He said, cutting a knife through the heavy silence. " Why?" I asked. " Carlisle's supposed to look ten years older then he looks, people are starting to notice." He answered. I felt a heavy wait crash onto me. This was so sudden, I would be leaving it all behind. But this was what I had to do, he was to precious to lose.

" Okay, I, I've got to think up something to say to Charlie." I looked up at him expectingly. He didn't answer, and that's when I started to panic. _Did he mean all of us, or just him and his family? It couldn't be, he loves me. No, no, it can't be, it, it just can't. _

I felt my lungs start to close a bit, and my body becoming weaker. " When you say we…" I asked as calmly as possible. " I mean my family and myself." He stated in a deadpan voice, finally looking in my eyes. I searched them, hoping that this was all just some horrible twisted prank, that he was only lying, but all I could see in those topaz eyes was emptiness. I felt myself beginning to shake and my eyes watering up. " Edward, what happened with Jasper, it's nothing." I tried to reason with him. " Your right, ' he said,' it was nothing. Nothing but what I always expected… And nothing, compared to what could have happened." He paused and his eyebrows scrunched together as though he was trying to figure out what to say next, or how to put it. " You just don't belong in my world Bella." He said.

We stood there for a moment, as I came to face what was happening, he was leaving, leaving me. No. I couldn't allow it. But if only my voice was as strong as my mind. " I belong with you." Was what I said. " No, you don't." He said. _God! Why was he so stubborn._ I couldn't take it anymore, he was being stubborn and stupid, we were soul mates and we would be together. " I'm coming." I said with force.

He looked at me with something I had never really seen directed at me. Anger. And it scared me almost as much as what he said next. " Bella, I don't want _you _to come." I felt my heartbreak at his words, the cracks just appearing. I couldn't believe it, after all that we had gone through, he didn't want me. " You don't, want me?" I said, coming out more as a statement then a question. Cause really, who was I to think that someone as perfect as him, would want someone as plain as me? He looked at me intensely, his mouth in a tight line. " No." He said.

I felt something eating away at me, I couldn't believe what was happening, though enough to speak. " That changes things, a lot." I half whispered more to myself then to Edward. I couldn't believe how calm I was being. " But if it's not to much to ask, can you just promise me something?" He asked. All I could do was sputter, which he took as a go ahead. " Don't do anything reckless; for Charlie's sake. And I'll promise something to you in return. This is the last time you will ever see me. I won't come back. And you can go on with your life, without any interference from me. It'll be like… I never even existed, I promise." He said. I shook my head over and over, as though it were some bad nightmare I could eventually wake up from. His words angered me so much I couldn't help but burst. " If this is about my soul. Take it, I don't want it without you!" I yelled. " It's not about your soul. You're just not good for me." He said.

" Not _good enough_ for you." I corrected him. " I'm just sorry I let this go on for so long." He said.

I was then past arguing and on to begging. " Please," I whispered, " Don't."

" Goodbye." He said.

I felt my body shake and the earth turn. He slowly walked up and kissed me on the forehead. My eyes closed as I felt his presence till it was gone. I called his name once, hoping to try and talk to him one last time, he didn't answer. I kept calling his name, and I stupidly ran after him. Hoping to God that he would come back. I tripped and stumbled only a few times, it was surprising how less clumsy I am when determined.

I searched until it turned night, when the crickets chirped a almost disturbing melody to my sad tail. I finally broke down as I realized that he wasn't coming back. I tripped on a branch and fell to the forest floor. I couldn't make myself move so I curled into a ball and weeped. The pain in my chest had turned into a festering hole. It felt like someone had drilled a hole into my heart and dubbed out their cigarette in it. I was done, broken and would be forever. He was my only plan, the only thing that mattered and meant anything to me, and now he was gone.

Alec's P.O.V

We had been watching Isabella and the Cullens for a few days now, orders from master Aro though I obliged without a problem. We had heard of the Cullens and the girl days ago from a vampire named Victoria. She told the leaders about how Isabella was a pet of the Cullens. How her mate, a comrade, and herself came upon them to discover the human girl as they were playing baseball. James, as she called her mate, started chasing after Isabella when he found out that the mind reader known as Edward Cullen could not read her mind, easily intrigued. When he found her the Cullens killed him. She said she wanted revenge on them for killing her mate and felt that we should know since they broke the law by telling a human of our kind. Aro fancied the idea of a human girl who was immune to certain powers.

After reading the Victoria he decided to investigate the girl for a new member of the family. He of course, had Vicoria killed finding out that she had also broken the law. Aro showed us what the girl looked like using the power to show people some of the visions he sees from other's minds. A power that has been kept at great lengths to keep secret. The second I saw the Isabella though I was bestowed. She had long, curly, mahogany hair, deep brown eyes, with pale white skin and the complexion of a porcelain doll. As images of her went by I knew it, she was my soulmate, the person I was to be with.

This connection was rare between vampires let alone vampires and humans. Even just looking at her picture I knew she was mine. My mate, my lover, my soulmate. I smiled when I saw her smiling at the carmel haired women named Esme, her hair was in a ponytail underneath a baseball cap, it was cute. I growled though when I saw her in the arms of the mind reader Edward, his arms were rapped around her waist as she cuddled into his chest. _That should be me, not him. _I thought, she was mine, well she would be mine. I knew Aro would keep her as a guard, her power would be of great use to us.

When he had finished the slideshow for us he, along with the rest of the guard set me with fixed confused stares. Obviously hearing my loud growls. I looked at Marcus, knowing he would see the connection I had with the girl. He fixed me with a knowing look and soft smile. Something he had never done towards me. When Aro hear the news he was absolutely thrilled, saying that she would definitely become a Volturi. He practically shouted the news to the rest of the guard. Their shock to say the least was, noticeable.

My sister on the other hand looked very unhappy, saying that it was disgusting that I was to be with a human, which was countered with the fact that she would become a vampire. When she was not convinced I told her about my happiness, and how I loved her and wouldn't be happy till she was mine. Grudgingly she accepted it much to my satisfaction.

We traveled from Volterra, Italy to Forks, Washington in a day, Felix, Demetri, Jane, and I. I had been restless knowing that the love of my life was only so far away. When we finally got there I had made sure to get this done as quickly as possible, to wait for the exact moment when we could take her.

The sight though was unbearable, during her school hours I watched as she and the Cullen whispered to each other and held hands. After school was the hardest, during the afternoon they would go to a small meadow and supposedly do work as they were really kissing. It took Felix and Demetri holding me back and a threat from Jane to keep me from ripping Edward to pieces. Though nothing was as bad as in the night, when they would lay in bed talking and kissing, getting so close to the unmentionable that I had to leave to clear my head. This had led also to Felix becoming blind, death, and ultimately paralyzed at night.

On the night of her birthday roused alarm when the youngest Cullen, Jasper, attempted to attack Isabella, or Bella as they called her, after getting a paper cut. I had to again be restrained for two reasons, one because she was bleeding and her blood was extremely appealing to me, and two because of my animalistic instincts to protect her. After that night when the Cullens and Bella parted I took surveillance of Bella while the other three watched over the Cullens after hearing something about leaving.

That night Bella was alone as she slept and I couldn't help myself, I climbed through her window and lied next to her as she slept. It had felt amazing to be so close to her. She smelled of roses and cotton, sweet and clear, something my lungs haven't tasted in years. Her warmth seemed to evaporate as it surrounded me like my own personal beam of light.

In the morning Demetri, Felix, and Jane told me of the Cullens plan and how Edward was going to break up with Bella. We decided then would be the best time to take Bella. As we waited in the woods I was buzzing with excitement, I felt like a young boy on Christmas about to open presents. Though when Edward broke up with Bella I couldn't help but feel sadness and rage. She had looked so broken, I couldn't help but mourn for my mate. Rage was felt for when Edward had stomped on her heart, when he broke her.

She followed him though he was already long away. It wasn't until nightfall that she gave up and fell to the floor in sobs. This was where I was.

I sat crouched in a nearby tree with Demetri, Jane, and Felix, watching my love pass into sleep. This was it. " We are taking her now." I said and jumped down from the tree, the other following at my heels. I kneeled down next to her sleeping form, her face was emotionless yet highlighted by the silver moon's beams. Making her look like an angel. I place my hand against her cheek and gently rubbed it. I relished in the feeling of her warmth. The warmth I would have, my warmth, my personal light, that is until she is turned of course.

" Are we just going to sit here and stare at her or are we going to move? We haven't got all night you know, this is the best opportunity we have since she's asleep. I honestly don't want to deal with the hysterics." Jane spoke, breaking my trance of warmth. I shot her a heated glare.

" Jane, if you don't mind I would like it if you just left me alone. I'm finally going to be with my mate and I don't need you useless whining." I snapped. She just glared. I looked back at Bella. Jane still didn't like my love for Bella, she only gained a soft spot for her after what happened with Edward. She felt bad for what he did to her. I sighed and picked her up with ease. I turned back to the three. " Let's go, I want to get her on the plane while she is still asleep." I ordered. Felix gave me a wry grin. " You're dating a cougar, nice. She's got younger men falling all over her." He joked. " Shut up Felix." I said and walked past him. " Whatever you say man." He said and followed along with Demetri and Jane as we ran back to the plane where we would leave back to Volterra. Me with the love of my life, my Bella.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bella's P.O.V

I felt myself slowly wake from the darkness, what seemed like a tunnel of light eradicated my calm state and brought me into the world I wasn't wanting to see again.

I expected to be back in my cotton sheets in my room, ready for another day of school, the clock soon to buzz as though it didn't care whether I was awake or not to hear it. But there was something wrong, my bed felt firmer and smoother, like leather.

Then it hit me.

Images rushed through my head, memories from the day before. I gasped and opened my eyes to see a whole different change of scenery. I was in what looked to be a airplane. Walls in a cream color and mahogany wood panels. I pulled off a fleece blanket from my body to reveal I was still wearing my clothes from last night, except my jacket.

Last night, I remembered it perfectly, though I wish I couldn't. It was the worst day of my life, he left me. Left me with out looking back, him and his family. I felt s sinking feeling in my chest and the same pain in my heart. A fog seemed to come over me making feel like my body feel like it was dead weight. Tears welled in my eyes as I tried not to let them fall, letting out sniffs of air to calm myself. The last think I remembered from yesterday was a scent, it was foreign, definitely not Edward's, his was more laid back, this one sent tingles down my spine. It smelled like dark chocolate and berries. And I remembered falling a sleep in the woods. The question was, where the hell was I?

As if on a cue, sliding doors opened up to reveal a whole other section of the plane. Filled with vampires, there were only four of them but I automatically knew who they, it was the Volturi. I recognized them by the paintings in Carlisle's old office that Edward pointed out. The one who opened the sliding doors was Felix who stood staring at me with interest, his eyes roaming down my body. It felt as though he was undressing me with his eyes and I felt really uncomfortable. The one standing in the corner was Demetri, who looked at me from the corner of his eyes but not really seeming to care who I was either way. The next was Jane who sat in one chair looking at me with a bored expression, she glanced to the right and I moved my eyes to the direction of him.

Sitting in the chair was the infamous Alec Volturi, his painting didn't do him justice. Edward had told me he was called angelic, like his sister Jane but he took it to a whole other level. It looked like he literally was cast out of heaven from God him self. He had an angelic face but dark features, with full red lips, dark brown hair with fringe that swept across his brow and the piercing red eyes. I couldn't help but stare as his lips curved into a smirk. He got up and walked over to me, as he got closer I felt myself inching bit by bit further away.

He smiled at this and continued walking forward. I hit the edge of the couch and moved to sit on the armrest. He came closer and closer and I then wished I was invisible. He put both arms on the side of me and brought his face closer to mine, to the point that we were nose to nose. I closed my eyes and let out a deep breath. I wasn't scared exactly, just intimidated. What could he possibly want with me?

He turned his head to the side as if he were studying me. He closed his eyes and breathed out through his nostrils and into my face. Normally I would have flinched but his breath was cool and minty and I wouldn't mind if he had done it again again. He shook his head. " Oh mio angelo, how I have waited for this day." He spoke, his voice was music to me ears. He opened his eyes and stared into mine, I stared right back. His were so red, a deep crimson color that seemed to flash with a warm glow. I was hypnotized, my head spinning. I had never felt this way before. With Edward I had always felt safe and comfortable, but with Alec it was dangerous and exciting.

Alec moved away, breaking the trance much to my disappointment and stood in front of me. " I bet your wondering what is going on." He said.

I nodded. " Well when you wake up on a plane going to god knows where with four of the most dangerous vampires in the world you start to wonder." I said honestly.

He shook his smirking. " Well if you want to know we're going to Volterra, Italy. Where we live along with the other Volturi. We took you last night to bring you back with us. Aro wants you in Volterra so he can have you join the guard and I want you there as my mate." He said outright, looking me in the eyes with passion, obviously meaning what he said.

" What?" I asked

It was perfectly logical, it was way too much I was going to a foreign country to become a vampire, join a new family, and be his mate! What did he think was going to happen? I was just gonna go along with everything no questions asked? Well, I was done with that. I had been lowing the Cullens around like there lost puppy and I wasn't going to end up that way again.

" What if I refuse?' I asked in a sharp tone.

In vampire speed he grabbed me and pressed me to him, bringing his lips to my neck and slowly going downward. I held in a moan as he did so, grabbing on to his jacket for support. I was going weak in the knees, his lips were cold and soft on my warm neck each kiss left my skin tingling as he trailed up and down, occasionally nipping at the sensitive skin. He reached to my ear, his cold breath tickled my ear and made me shiver.

" Are you really sure you want to?" He whispered.

" No!" I answered automatically, yelling in a whisper. I don't know what was wrong with me.

Oh, yeah, I was in love.

I had been quick to fall in love before and was doing it again. But there was something about Alec that I didn't want to let go of. It was different though I didn't know why, I just couldn't stay away from him.

" No, please, no." I whispered, trying to make it sound like I wasn't begging, or that I was just a slut who wanted more from the sexy vampire.

I could feel him smile into me neck. " I knew I could make you see. We're meant to be together, forget what anyone has told you, your mine and no one else's." He whispered.

I nodded and grabbed for the hand that he had on my hip, intertwining my fingers with his. I looked up at him shyly, feeling smaller then I did moments ago. He smiled, which I loved it was boyish and devilish, it fit him perfectly. Only minutes into knowing him I knew already. He grabbed my chin and brought his lips to mine. " You know how long I've been waiting for you?" He whispered onto my mouth. I shook my head. Instead of answering he brought his lips to mine and kissed me. The touch of his lips to mine sent butterflies in my stomach, it was passionate and sweet at the same time. I instinctively grabbed at his hair and pulled lightly at the silky brown locks. He growled deep in his chest, I could feel it vibrate against my own. He wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed my side tightly but not to tightly. Being gentle as he could so as not to hurt me.

Deep inside I wanted more but was to shy to go out and just ask for it. As if reading my mind he opened my mouth slowly with his tongue and and I gave him complete entrance. He poked his tongue at mine telling me to did as he did so I slowly put mine into his mouth. The taste was unbelievable, just like his scent and I wanted to devour it whole. I felt myself moan and go a little bit limp at our actions, but Alec didn't mind it gave him an excuse to hold me tighter.

" Uhm. Sorry to break up this tender moment but the plane will be landing soon." Someone interrupted.

I immediately sprang away from Alec and his grip to see that it was Jane. I was still holding Alec's hand but it's definitely not the same as being in his arms. When I looked back at Alec he looked pissed, if looks could kill Jane would be lying on the floor belly up. He continued to glare at her as he snaked his hand from mine and wrapped it around my waist.

" That wasn't necessary sister, leave it to you to break up a moment." He hissed.

She smirked. " My apologies to you and your little _human._"

He growled but decided to ignore her. he brought his head down to my ear and whispered. "Don't worry at all mio angel, there's much more where that came from in Volterra."

I involuntarily shivered at his suggestion. Never had Edward made an attempt to get closer to me, only further. Alec brought me over to one of the seats and sat me on his lap, I couldn't help feeling a little uncomfortable at this show of affection. But then again he was probably italian, they were big on showing affection. So instead of sitting with my back as strait as a post I was going to enjoy him. I sat back into his cold chest and laid my head on his shoulder. I heard a soft purr and smiled snuggling closer into him as he put his arms around me.

The soft thud of the plane hitting the tarmac told me it would be time to get off soon. As it slowly came to a stop Alec picked me up like I weighed nothing and told me to go over and follow Demetri and Felix. I nodded and headed there direction. Felix smiled wryly while Demetri held a mask of stone only looking slightly curious.

" Follow us beautiful." Felix said and placed one hand on my lower back, guiding me out the door. " It's a good thing that Alec isn't here right now or he would kill me." He laughed.

He seemed to be looking to the left as though he was listening to something when he laughed again.

" What's so funny?' I asked as we stepped outside. It was cloudy out and all that surrounded us was pavement and farm land.

" Alec told me to keep my hands off you or I'll be firewood." He said slowly taking his hand off my lower back.

I grinned. " I do like smore's."

He shook his head but smiled none the less.

" Demetri, see I told you she wasn't boring." Felix stated rather loudly.

To be quite honest I was insulted. I wasn't boring it was just that there was never a chance to do much else exciting, if you can count being chased by psychopathic vampire fun. And even back then Edward wasn't necessarily a comedian. He was just him, nothing more nothing less.

Each time I think about it really I realize how wrong Edward was for me. There was always something proving that he wasn't as amazing as I thought. I had been just a starstruck fool who wanted something no matter what it was really like. He would be good for some other girl but not for me, Alec was mine. I didn't know how we fit, ( though I planned to find out,) but we just did. The idea of Alec made me smile like an idiot.

I was thinking so much that I didn't realize that I had tripped over one of the steps, smiling of course. " Whoa!" I yelled as I felt someone grab me. I looked up to see that it was in fact, Aro Volturi. He smiled widely at me and brought me back up on my feet. I heard the whooshing of air as Felix and Demetri stood next to me.

" Are you okay Bella?" Asked Felix.

I began felling like a total idiot for not paying attention. If I did I wouldn't have acted like a total ditz.

" Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I said, trying to brush it off.

Again I felt heard the whoosh of a speeded vampire. I was turned to face Alec who looked at me with concern. He seemed to be checking if I was broken or something as he felt my arms and sides for any physical impairment that I might have cause on myself.

_Someone upstairs really doesn't like me. _I thought to myself.

" Alec, Alec I'm fine really, Aro caught me." I said trying to make him stop giving me a pat down. He looked at me and nodded.

" I just want to make sure you're all right." He said softly brushing off some hair from my shoulder. I nodded and smiled, which he returned as well kissing me on the forehead and grabbing my hand. He turned me around as he glared at Felix and Demetri who were now accompanied by Jane.

" What the hell is wrong with you? She could have gotten hurt if it weren't for the master. She's not a vampire she can't-"

"Alec my boy calm down, I'm sure Felix didn't mean harm, I grabbed her in time." Aro spoke smiling at the two of us, I turned my head to the three masters, Aro, Marcus, and Caius.

Aro had jet black hair that was pulled back neatly, with skin that looked like it was as soft as satin and just as thin, and red eyes that had an odd filmy gleam to match. Marcus was very tall, taller then Felix with dark curl brown hair, skin like Aro's, and the red eyes. The third was Caius, who had blonde, almost white hair, with full red lips, and the same skin and eyes as the other two. It would was obvious that they had to be brothers. Aside from there hair they had the same features.

I returned my attention back to the conversation playing out when Aro looked at me.

" Yes, we haven't been formally introduced I am Aro Volturi, these are my brothers Marcus and Caius. We are so thrilled to have you here, a new member of our family and guard will be such the occasion!" He spoke in a dreamy voice. I was starting to piece together why he was leader of the vampire world, for one he was a bit of a kiss ass, and two he could get you two do anything he wanted. He appeared to be much sweeter and gentler then he actually was.

I nodded at him. " Yes, I'm excited to finally join your world, I never really had much of a chance with the Cullens." I spoke softly but strong.

He nodded. " Yes it was rather odd when we heard of the Cullen's friendship with you, Carlisle was such a strong supporter of the law."

I just nodded, not very much knowing what to say. I looked up at Alec who looked back at me, he just smirked. Not rudely, but just to calm me a bit, which it did.

" Well, we should be going back to the castle. We may talk more then, after you get a chance to refresh yourself a bit." He spoke.

I nodded but wondered vaguely if I smelled or something. I began feeling hot with embarrassment at this idea which wasn't ignored by Alec.

He looked at me quizzically to which I just shrugged. He stared a moment longer but decided to blow it off.

" Now Jane, ' Aro said,' will you be riding with us?' He asked the petite vampire. Jane just smiled sweetly and followed along at Aro's heels. I could see Alec roll his eyes at his sister's admiration for the ancient ruler. The four drove off in a silver sports car towards a dirt road.

Alec pulled my hand toward the same direction where we walked towards another fancy car, this one though was even more amazing then the other one. It was a sleek black Lamborghini, now I was seriously impressed. It wasn't like I was a huge car fan but I did like them, evidence not supported by my rusted ol' ford truck, but hey, it was a classic.

Alec led me to the passenger's door and opened it for me. I gently stepped in like it was a horse and I was trying not to startle. He let go of my hand and slammed the door shut. I quickly put on my seatbelt as Alec got in the car and turned it on in a matter of seconds. Felix and Demetri sat in the back quietly as he drove the car out of the lot and on the road in seconds. He was driving at least 100 miles per hour. I felt myself clutching the seats as I waited to get accustomed to the speed.

I slowly reclined into the leather upholstery as I looked out the window. Italy really was gorgeous, as we sped by rolling green hills and large plots of farm land with small date trees lining the pathway. I began to bite my lip as images of me submersing myself in Italian culture ran through my head. Before I was turned I would be walking threw an old time square with stone buildings towered a short height above me. Sitting in a small coffee shop reading a book and nibbling on a biscotti came as well. It was the small indulgences I liked the best. Shopping sprees and accepting numerous expensive gifts made me feel uncomfortable. Like I wasn't worthy of obtaining it or I wasn't good enough. I really didn't like being the center of attention though it always seemed to be spotted on me. Hopefully here that will change.

I sighed and looked ahead as I looked ahead, coming up was a large hillside town made entirely of stone. " Is that Volterra?" I asked wonderingly.

Alec nodded. " Benvenuti a Volterra amore mio. Welcome to Volterra my love." He spoke, his italian was like music to my ears and I wished he would say more of it.

We began to ascend the hill quickly as the city seemed to tower above us. It felt like I was going down the rabbit's hole to Wonderland. It's seemed so magical and exciting, way different from the rainy little town of Forks. The sun was starting to shine as we reached the top, but the windows were shaded so we didn't need to worry about their skin illuminating. We drove threw the skinny ally ways of which seemed to block the whole world off with it's stone walls.

We kept driving till we reached a small gate on the other side of town, far from the eyes of people. The gates opened automatically as we drove threw and shut with a loud _clang_. Through a stone archway we entered a barely lit garage filled with expensive looking vehicles. Alec parked in a space third to the very end of the garage, the next thing I knew I was picked up from out of the car and walking towards another smaller stone archway. I could hardly see a thing in here and I grabbed onto Alec's hand tightly. He guided me as fast as he could toward the arch which was heavily gated. Felix pushed it with a pat of his hand and we were led up a stone staircase.

It was cold and wet in the thin staircase and I began to feel claustrophobic. I slipped on a step only to be saved by Alec. He kissed me on the head and grabbed my waist to make sure I didn't fall on my ass. I began to see light signaling the end of the freaky staircase as we went through another archway into a more relaxed, normal setting.

We were in a medium sized room with green forest green walls, the lighting was a plain iron chandelier and a few matching lamps, cushioned love seats in a matching green color with mahogany surrounded by a matching mahogany wood coffee table and side tables finished off the room. I looked like a normal room, much different to the medieval theme I thought it would turn out to be.

Seemingly out of nowhere Jane came in looking even prouder in her own home. She walked along side Alec, acting like I wasn't even on the other side of him. Through a hallway led an elevator, Demetri pushed the button and it opened as we spilled inside. It was dimly lit and cramped as the four vampires and I crunched in side it. I stood as still as I could being that Jane was right in front of me. The doors finally opened to reveal a whole other level to the castle.

We walked through a stone hallway lit with glass blown torches. The space felt warm in the shades of tan and brown. Portraits of the Volturi hung on the walls, and dark wood doors passed with letters on the fronts. We passed F and D where Felix and Demetri went. Going into his room Felix turned behind before closing the door. " F is for the _fun _room." He said and winked at me, I giggled and Alec growled. Pushing me forward, we stopped in front of tow rooms sided by side, the one on the left with a J and on the right an A.

Jane stepped into her room and before closing the door said snottily, " J is for Jane." then slammed the door shut. I glared at the door, then found that carved on the sides of her initial were vine like flowers. _Maybe she likes gardening._ I thought on the side as Alec and I stepped into his room.

I couldn't help but gasp when I saw it. The walls were dark chocolate brown with delicate gold stencils, the side to the left was all floor to ceiling windows draped in gold and sheer silk, the ceiling was ornately designed with the same stencils as the walls and a large gold chandelier hung over the bed. The bed was dark brown with gold and red curtains hanging over top, the same colors as the comforter and pillows. Furnished in the same royal feel all over with the chairs and desk. The doors were tall archways curtained in sheer silk and gold draping.

I felt Alec come from behind and grab my waist, moving my hair to the side and beginning to kiss up and down my neck. I let out a strangled moan and closed my eyes. Enjoying his cold soft lips on my neck and the feel of leaning against his chest. I felt safe but a tingling feeling built up inside me, he was dangerous and could do anything he wanted with me.

" Do you like it my love?" He whispered in my ear.

I cocked my head to the side and nodded, allowing him to have a better angle on my neck. He growled deep in his chest and the next thing I knew I was on the bed. Alec leaned over top of me one arm still around me and the other at the side of my face. He then kissed me passionately laying himself on me and allowing me to feel his hardness. I moaned in his mouth as his cool breath entered my body. The coldness of it made my throat feel like it was frozen, his taste still lasting in my mouth. The pressure of his lips to mine made me hungrier then ever and I felt myself becoming even more animalistic.

I wrapped my legs around his torso and grabbed his hair with a gentle tug. Causing him to let out a strangled grunt. I felt myself becoming wet and my body seemed to react on it's own. Pressing myself to him to try and feel as much as I could. We both let out groans of pleasure. The feeling of being against him made me feel hot inside while his body made me feel cold on the outside. A pressure built in my abdomen and went through my whole body. Me emotions swirled with love and lust. I wanted him, I needed him. I loved everything about him and I had only just met him. The feeling of being with him made me smile and gave butterflies in my stomach. When he kissed up and my neck I felt lightheaded and every nerve feel like a lightning bolt.

And I couldn't even think of what would happen if he was gone. It would be worse then just me sobbing in the forest, it would be the end of me. No one, not even Edward could help that.

Alec raised me upward and wrapped both his arms around my waist and slowly started up my shirt. I gasped in surprised at the cold feeling then moaned as he went up and down with his long cold fingers. I couldn't control my own body, I wanted to go further. I wanted to scream and beg him to go deeper, and have his mouth on every single part of my body.

" Alec... Alec... I want, I want..." I struggled to get out what I wanted to say,

" Shh.." He shushed, removing his hands from underneath my shirt he pulled my legs off of him and set me down on his lap. I felt my body start to tingle, getting over what seemed to be and adrenaline rush mixed with pure attraction towards him. If this was just from making out, I couldn't wait to see what my climax would be like.

Alec laid his forehead against mine eyes closed, our noses touching. I put my hair behind my ear as we sat there, trying to calm down.

" I love you." I whispered.

I could tell he was smiling as he gave me a soft kiss.

" I love you too, mio angelo. Forever."

**End Scene! Hope you like this chapter because there will be many more! Review please! It helps make chapters like these and better.**


End file.
